minivanaufandomcom-20200215-history
Ignis Scientia
Ignis Scientia is many things: chamberlain of Noctis' travelling household, tactician in battle, advisor in matters of state... far-sighted and level-headed, he is the perfect man for the job, no matter what that job may be. Was raised to be, in point of fact. Perfectionism is his middle name—well, no, OK, it's Stupeo, but you won't catch him dead answering to that. Regardless, he is Noct's man through and through, standing by his childhood friend's side through thick and thin. He is the very soul and image of what a Lucian noble is meant to be: fastidious, erudite, loyal, and a hell of a snappy dresser. ...he's also been staving off a complete nervous breakdown for as long as he can remember, but that's how everyone functions, isn't it? Born to a pair of Lucian diplomats stationed in Tenebrae, Ignis has been subject to political grooming all his life. His parents have always wanted the very best for him, and to this end have always expected the very best from him—in his academics, in his personal appearance, in his manners and interests. All of those expectations paid off when he was appointed as chamberlain-in-waiting to Prince Noctis at the age of six. Ever since, he has been Noct's constant companion and dear friend, and... well, if there is anything else he feels toward the prince, he feels it would be beyond inappropriate to share. His own needs come second to those around him, after all, and most of all to Noct's. There are—rather a lot of things he feels would be inappropriate to share. Most things with regard to his own feelings. Any part of himself which is any less than polished. Of course, the longer one bottles things up, the more catastrophic the consequences tend to be. Ignis' luck runs out in Altissia, where he encounters Pryna dying of sadness alongside a bleeding-out Luna. In a last-ditch attempt to try and avert the fates the Six have in mind for Luna and Noctis, she grants Ignis a vision. His back against the wall, and his oaths to serve Noct foremost in his mind, he puts on the Ring of the Lucii, as in canon. The Lucii punish him for his transgression - it is their sacred and solemn duty, after all, protecting the Crystal from pretenders to power. But the Lucii, at the end of the day, don't wish to see the prince die any more than Ignis does, and so he's granted the power to defend him, if only for a little while. Though Regis' intervention ensures that the Lucii don't kill''Ignis, he loses one eye outright and almost all of the vision in the other. (He can still see a little, enough to tell light from dark and ''maybe almost kinda see silhouettes if they're RIGHT in front of him, but he's also highly light-sensitive.) Heartbroken, terrified, and furious, he tells Luna and Mikami of the visions he received, and between them they make a promise—under no circumstances will Noct sacrifice his life to bring the Dawn. There must be a better way. Backstory wip Personality wip Abilities wip Relationships wip wip Category:Characters